nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim is the central antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is a demon lord, and was actually born out of Demise's sword. His goal is to capture Zelda so he could use her as a ritual to reawake his master. He is also a playable character in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends as well as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In Skyward Sword .]] In this game he is the lord of the demons unleashed on the surface. At the beginning of the game, he sends a tornado to Skyloft knocking Link and Zelda of their Loftwings. Link first faces him in the Skyview Temple as the dungeon's boss. Ghirahim was trying to force himself through the door to the sacred chamber where he sensed Zelda's precense. During the boss battle, Ghirahim can grab Link's sword unless Link hits him at a certain angle. After Ghirahim is hit enough times, he gets his own sword forcing Link into a duel. Link also faces him in the Earth Temple, where Zelda was held captive. He was furious to learn his minions failed again to capture Zelda, he again takes his anger out on Link, when he summons Scalerda, the dungeon boss. After Link Travels through Lanayru Mining Facility, he finally meets up with Zelda at the Temple of Time. The reuinion ends when Ghirahim appears, creating a barrier around Link. He tries to capture Zelda, but is stopped when Impa creates her own barrier. During the chaos, Zelda tosses Link the Goddess' Harp. Ghirahim destroyes Impa's barrier, but is stopped by Link. This buys Impa and Zelda just enough time to enter The Gate of Time. Impa then destroys the Gate behind her to insure Ghirahim can not follow. Later on in Link's quest, he meets Ghirahim another time in the Ancient Cistern. He is again waiting for Link. He is angered by Link's interruptions. Before leaving, he infuses an old secutrity drone with dark magic. This causes the drone to come back to life as Kolokotos. Link once again encounters Ghirahim at the Fire Sancutary. Instead of summoning another monster, he decides to take link on himself. Ghirahim reveals his second form and engages Link into a battle, claiming he will have no mercy. Link eventually comes out victorious. Ghirahim is furious he has been bested by a child again. Ghirahim is unsuccessful in reaching Zelda before Link can destroy Demise in their time; however, the sense of security brought on by Demise's destruction causes Zelda to awaken from her slumber. At this moment, Ghirahim strikes and finally abducts Zelda; he takes her back to the past where Demise is still sealed, but alive, and sacrifices her to his master. Link rushes to stop the ritual, but Ghirahim summons hordes of enemies and magic barriers to slow him down and buy Ghirahim time. Defeating the horde, Link eventually reaches the Demon Lord, who, having grown tired of Link's constant interruptions, decides to finally finish the young hero off in a "humiliating death". Ghirahim reveals his true form as Demise's sword and calls himself a fool for having shown mercy to Link in the first place. Although he is significantly more powerful in this form, Link still triumphs, much to Ghirahim's despair. Ghirahim, however, declares that the ritual continued during the fight, and Zelda's soul is consumed by Demise, who appears in humanoid form and promptly takes his sword back. Ghirahim laughs as he transforms back into his true form: a sword in Demise's hand. When Demise suffers a fatal blow at Link's hand, the Ghirahim-sword disappears shortly before Demise dies, killing Ghirahim and restoring Zelda's soul. In ''Hyrule Warriors/''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' In the games Ghirahim appears as one of the antagonists working for Cia and later Ganondorf in who he saw as a reincarnation of his master, Demise. He is also an unlockable playable character. His default weapon type is Demon Blade. In game description "While a spirit inhabiting a sacred sword came through the portal from Skyloft, so too did a spirit from a fearsome and demonic sword, ready to wreak havoc once more. As a Demon Lord, Ghirahim commanded legions of monsters during a campaign to resurrect his true master, the Demon King Demise. Being a sword himself, Ghirahim knows the fine art of swordplay and proves himself a deadly fencer with added magical powers. He may come off as soft, but he's truly deadly in combat." — Ghirahim, Demon Lord Historical Entry Tutorial Bio Material Drops *Silver Material - Ghirahim's Sash *Gold Material - Ghirahim's Cape ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Those games Ghirahim appears both as an Assist Trophy and as a Trophy. As an Assist Trophy, he attacks fighters with both his sword and his knives, and traverses the stage primarily by teleporting. He can be flinched if he's attacked. If he is knocked off the stage, he can teleport back; attacks also cannot interrupt Ghirahim's attacks, and he can also reflect any projectiles thrown at him. Trophy information *EU:No one has a higher opinion of Ghirahim than Ghirahim himself. You may call him Lord Ghirahim, by the way. Link is the thorn in this Demon Lord's otherwise flawless side, and though he might seem calm and collected, he'll start to lose his cool if he doesn't get his own way. *NA:Link encounters Ghirahim repeatedly during his adventure. Extremely confident, he encourages Link to use his title, Lord Ghirahim, when they first meet. Is he truly powerful, or does he use eloquent words to distract you and gain an advantage? ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Ghirahim comes back as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he still behave the same way as he did in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Ghirahim is also featured as a Neutral Primary Spirit with an Ace rank and two open slots for support spirits. He has no special effects on the fighter who uses him. Trivia Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Bosses Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits